<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driving down the highway to my heart by royle4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395158">Driving down the highway to my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royle4life/pseuds/royle4life'>royle4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roy Tuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, BDSM, Bear - Freeform, Coffee Shop, Dad Box - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Trucker, Twink, Urn Spoon, daddy - Freeform, flower shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royle4life/pseuds/royle4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like any other average Friday afternoon I was tending to the plants outside my shop. It had always been a dream of mine to own my own flower shop. After being ditched as an orphan I found my passion in the flowers and weeds I found on the street. After getting on my feet I was able to start a business. It was never going to be successful, but that was not what mattered to me. I had all I needed in life, or at least that's what I thought. Before I met him…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reconnected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like any other average Friday afternoon I was tending to the plants outside my shop. It had always been a dream of mine to own my own flower shop. After being ditched as an orphan I found my passion in the flowers and weeds I found on the street. After getting on my feet I was able to start a business. It was never going to be successful, but that was not what mattered to me. I had all I needed in life, or at least that's what I thought. Before I met him…</p><p><br/>I was always lonely in my day to day life. Sure I thought I had found what I was always looking for when I finally bought my own shop with it’s quaint studio apartment above, but time passed and my happiness started to fade. Without a lifeline in the city it felt like I was losing touch with my own humanity. I never wanted to admit it, but I was missing my favorite regular customer. He used to come into the shop all the time to get flowers for his wife. One day he came into the store looking for a bouquet of dark crimson roses. That day he walked out painfully giving me a half smile and walked right out the front door. After that day though I never saw him again. Not at the shop, Not at town, Not anywhere at all. Secretly I missed that big burly man.<br/>A whole year went by before I ran into him again. I had been going to get some coffee at my local brewhouse, and that was where I saw him again. He looked as if no time had passed since I had seen him last. My anxiety spiked the second I saw him. I hid my gaze and averted my eyes. I wished so desperately to walk up and strike a conversation with the man, but I could not. I was quivering in fear. Shaking in my little high top sneakers. I had got to the front of the line and the barista jokingly asked, “Got those early morning jitters?”</p><p><br/>“Haha, Yeah totally.” I begrudgingly smiled and shook it off. “Just a small nonfat chai tea.”</p><p><br/>“Make it a Large.” My big savior bellowed from above. “Oh yeah, and I’ll pay for him too.”</p><p><br/>“Aw thanks you’re too sweet, but you don’t have to pay.” I blushed a little. Looking up at the man who offered to pay for me I could not believe my eyes. It was him.</p><p><br/>“No, I hafta. You had done so much for me in the past anyways,” He interjected. “Let’s come sit down. I haven’t seen you in a long time let’s catch up a bit and chat.” Still anxious I obliged following him over to a small two person table in the center of the shop. We sat down and he asked me how I had been. I froze completely not sure what to even say. First paying for my drink. Next he asks me to come sit with him and chat. Was he making a move? No he could not be, he has a wife. It was one of the few things I did know about him. I finally met the man I had missed seeing in my shop, and could not even speak. I had to pull it together. “Hey little buddy? You frozen?” The man asked me.</p><p><br/>“Uhhh. No.” I jumped back quickly. “Sorry I was lost in thought.”</p><p><br/>“It’s all good.” He chuckled up a big laugh.</p><p><br/>“I’ve just been working the shop like usual. Haha you know me.” I squeamishly responded in light fear. I swallowed the lump in my throat and the growing fear and just asked him. “Why haven’t you been by the shop by the way it’s been a long time. I missed you.”</p><p><br/>He got a little choked up, “I don’t really want to talk about what happened, but let’s just say my wife isn’t gonna be needing flowers any time soon.”<br/>“Oh I didn’t know… I am so sorry for your loss…”</p><p><br/>“It’s okay, don't feel bad It’s been over a year now. It’s no use dwelling on the past. Look let’s have a drink some time you can come head by pub with me and the boys. Give me that phone of yours and I’ll give you my number. I’ll give you a call next time I go out.”</p><p><br/>“O-Okay,” I stuttered, shaking and handing him my phone.</p><p><br/>“It was good catching up with you Kyle. See you soon,” He got up and handed me my phone. He remembered my name! Even after a year he still knew me. The secretive bear who’s name I never knew. Knew me even after a year.<br/>Roy the contact read. My little heart skipped a beat. That is the name of the man who is going to pull me out of my shell and into the real world.</p><p>Thank you for the opportunity sir. I will not waste it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night out at the Minx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day as I watered the flowers outside the shop I yearned for any sign of him. Weeks passed and my faith slowly began to dwindle. Although I understood why he never came back it does not mean I was not waiting for him to walk through those double doors.<br/>Even as my faith in Roy’s return dwindled he always stayed in the back of my mind. I knew he was straight and may never reciprocate my love, but I always kept hope that maybe one day he would come right inside. </p><p>Although it seemed like I was the one always chasing him. In my head it was a completely different story. Roy followed me everywhere mentally. I saw him as I dreamt of a brighter and sweeter future. I saw him as I lusted for someone to feel me at night. I even saw him in the flowers I worked with, especially in the daffodils. A wonderful symbol of the love I may never have.</p><p>Waking up today it felt like any other. Another bland day with nothing better to do. I had lost my love for flowers when my love for another started to come into bloom. After a few hours I finally got the surprise I had been longing for, as I was trimming the tulips outside, and I heard it. The stomps of work boots on the pavement. Then the man that had so unfairly moved himself into the hole of my heart called out to me, “Heya lil’ buddy!” I waved back eagerly awaiting what I hoped to be a fruitful conversation. When he got to me he put his big firm hand on my shoulder and asked, “How you been holding in there all alone in that little shop of yours?”</p><p>“Oh you know me. Just hanging in there waiting for someone like you to come by.” I giggled and tried to hide my cheeks that had gotten as red as the tulips I was trimming. </p><p>“Well if you weren’t acting so gay I would invite you out to the club with me and the boys tonight.” This was my opportunity. I had to put on an act so I could score some time with him.</p><p>“Hey what the hell bro let’s go drink some cold ones with your boys tonight I’m in.” I hastily said in an attempt to fit in.</p><p>“Okay maybe I was wrong about you son. I’ll see you at 9 at the Foxy Minx.” The Foxy Minx? What sort of place is that? Although I had no idea what it was I felt the need to lie, so Roy would not see me for who I am.</p><p>“Hell yeah man. I’m there all the time. See you at 9.”</p><p>“Oh okay then. Sounds like you’re getting round. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>I was so giddy, but I could never show it. I waited for Roy to walk away. I could not believe it. A whole night with him (and his friends). I cannot wait to find out what this Foxy Minx place is. I spent hours trying to pick the best outfit for him to show off just how great a boy like me is. After much trial and error I just settled on a cute t-shirt, a nice pair of jeans that showed off my tight little butt, and my trusty hi-tops.</p><p>As the time finally came. I hopped into my car and headed to The Foxy Minx. Noticing the bright neon sign of a woman’s breasts I realized this was not the club I thought I was going to. I got to the front door and the bouncer looked me up and down then said, “Little boy I don’t know where the hell you think you are, but I don’t think you’re here to see some ladies. The bar for your kind of people is on the other side of town. You’re not fooling no one with a look like that.”</p><p>“Uhhh, no sir I have the right place. This is The Foxy Minx right? I’m here to meet someone.”</p><p>You’re damn right it is. I don’t know what the hell you’re here for, but you can head on in.”</p><p>I walked in the door, and I was hit with the smell of cheap liquor and cigarette smoke. The atmosphere in here was disgusting. I looked around in fear of the big men inside. I looked for my savior but all I could see was lowlife men and scantily clad women trying to make a buck. I ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall. I could not stand to spend another second in that cesspool they called a bar. I hid in a stall and texted my savior hoping desperately for him to come take me away anywhere but here. After about fifteen minutes Roy got back to me telling me they had their own room in the back. So I swallowed my fear and headed over. I was heading into the belly of the beast. The back rooms. Who knew what would be going on in there.</p><p>As I peaked my head through the curtain he saw me. Roy beckoned me over to the circular table where he sat with his two other friends. He sat me down next to him and told me about the men he came with. “To my left is Rick the man who owns this whole joint so drink as much as you want tonight it’s all on him. You’re his guest.”</p><p>“Like hell he’s my guest the fuck!” The obviously inebriated man interjected. “You brought his ass here you pay for him.”</p><p>“Fine you jackass just trying to make him feel semi-invited.” Roy snapped back. “Ignore him he’s a bit rough around the edges when he has a few too many. And to your right is my friend since school Dan.”</p><p>“Hiya newbie. I ain’t seen you here before. Name’s Dan nice to meet you” He seemed like a nice enough guy to get along with.</p><p>“Well let’s get you a drink little buddy.” Roy called over one of the girls across the room. “Get my boy here a bud. Maybe it’ll lighten him up.”</p><p>“Oh, actually I’ll take a seltzer if that’s okay.” I softly spoke to the lady in front of me.</p><p>“Boy they don’t have those here we have real beer for men. You’re gonna have to suck it up and not drink that pussy shit here.” </p><p>“Okay.” I said in a scared agreeance.</p><p>“Hey Rick once the boy gets his first one down let’s get him his own girl see how he likes a real woman on him. God knows not many are coming onto him.”</p><p>“Uh Roy that’s okay I don’t need that.”</p><p>“Of course you do boy it’s your first time in a strip club obviously. Every man needs a dance from a real pretty girl.”</p><p>“Okay then. If you think that’s what I need I’ll do it.”</p><p>Rick called over one of the ladies and they had her dance on me. If that’s what you can call it. They had this girl rub her body all over me and in my face. I think they were too drunk to notice, but my worst fear was coming to life. I could not get it to work. Anything she did to me just made me feel gross on the inside. After about fifteen minutes of excruciating hell I ran off to the bathroom.</p><p>I hid in a stall and threw up. I felt disgusted. How could someone enjoy that. I looked into the nasty toilet bowl and cried into my vomit. I just wanted to be held by Roy. I felt so alone and empty. This was not how my perfect night was supposed to go. I think all the men were too drunk to notice anyways. Maybe I could slip out and they would not notice, but I could not just leave without saying something to Roy. So I waited in the stall waiting for a miracle to come, and somehow it happened. He walked in looking for me. I could hear him calling for me from within the stall. “Boy you in here? Had too much to drink?”</p><p>I sniffled and wiped away my tears. “Yeah Roy I’m in here. Sorry for running off.” </p><p>“C'mon little one get your ass back in there you didn’t even finish your dance. I’m paying good money for it.”</p><p>Still sniffling my tears I walked out of the stall to face him. I had to tell him. “Roy I need to be clear with you. I can’t finish that dance. It’s not for me.”</p><p>“Son. Hell yeah it’s for you. Get back in there.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand Roy, it isn’t for me. I’m not like you. I was born different. I don’t like girls like that. I came in here because I felt nasty.” </p><p>“Don’t like girls like that? What are you a faggot?”</p><p>“Yes Roy. Yes I am that.” I said firmly</p><p>Roy used his big strong hands to push me into the stall I had just gotten out of, “Fine then you dirty fag show me who you really are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They don't call him Big Daddy Roy for no reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did Roy just push me down onto my knees? Before I could even finish my thought he was grabbing me by the hair and making me look into his angry unwavering eyes.</p><p>I could see his large bulge eyeing me. My mouth watered at the thought of his rock hard member. I could feel myself stiffen up just at the thought of seeing it.</p><p>“If you really wanna waste the money I spent on a dance for you. You better make up for it little boy. Show me what you really are.”</p><p>Roy stuck his finger in my mouth as if he was preparing me for the monster to come. “Roy please let me see it.” I called out.</p><p>“Shut up you disgusting sack of shit. It’s daddy to you. And trust me you’re gonna do more than see it.”</p><p>It was as if I was in a trance waiting for what was to come. I anticipated the monster coming soon from his cargo shorts. “Yes sir.” I told him as he slowly started to unbutton his shorts. I reached out in a faint attempt to stop him.</p><p>My daddy slapped me in the face and told me, “No. You’re only going to touch me when I want you to. You better listen. You don’t want to see me any angrier.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” I responded in a scared yet horribly turned on fear. I was not sure if I could control myself. I could feel myself already on the edge and I had not even seen it. When he dropped those sexy brown cargo shorts to the floor I finally saw it. Like a hidden gem peeking out of a big bush of beauty his cock was magnificent.</p><p>Roy grabbed me by the hair and ordered me to suck it. “Yes sir.” I responded like a good little boy. I grabbed the long hard shaft and put the tip into my mouth. I slowly went up and down the top half unsure if I could fit his monster cock in my mouth. Slowly covering every inch in my saliva. I couldn’t take it. I had to touch myself while I sucked him off. </p><p>Daddy pulled me off his dick by my hair and made me look into his eyes. He bellowed from above, “No you dirty slut. You’re not allowed to enjoy this one bit. Focus on me only.” </p><p>“Yes sir.” I responded as I returned to my duties. I gave him the best head of my life. Roy fucked my throat till it felt like there was nothing left, and after that I still gave him the triple gawk gawk 3000 super soaker vacuum seal power head. I was not going to give up until I was able to taste his salty surprise. After 27 minutes and 49 seconds he filled my throat with his babies.</p><p>Big daddy Roy looked me in the eyes and said to me, “You better tell no one about what just happened here, or people just finding out about your dirty little secret will be the least of your worries. Now get your ass out of here before anyone suspects something you disgusting bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>